Love at first sight
by mjw96
Summary: Bella lives with her father Charlie in Forks, and is going to school for the first time Grade 1 , where she meets a family named the Cullens. Bella grows very attached to the Cullen Family and has a crush on Edward and Alice is her Best friend. AH
1. 1st Day Nerves

1st Day Nerves

**BPOV:**

Beep!- Beep!- Beep!

Beep!- Beep!- Beep!

'Argh!'

BEEEPPP! BEEEPPP!

'Bella time to get up, first day of school!' yelled Charlie from the kitchen.

When Charlie had reminded me that today was the first day of school (Grade 1). I jumped out of bed to get dress. I wore a pair of long, black jeans, a blue T-shirt and a pair of converses. I didn't dress like usual girls would; I didn't even own a dress.

'Bella, time to go!' Charlie shouted, I ran down the stairs, grabbed my lunch box and bag, I ran but stumbled a couple of time to the car.

'How you feeling, Bells?' asked Charlie while paying attention to the road.

'Ummm… I'm a bit nervous' I lied I was extremely nervous, I was scared that know one will like me because I was different.

'well here we are, Bells, see you this arvo at 3 have fun'

' I will ' I mumbled being sarcastic. I waved goodbye and headed inside the '_**cheerful**_' new school.


	2. First Crush

First Crush

As I entered the school's front doors, everyone was staring at me as I walked down the hallway to head to my first class. Suddenly a little girl with short, spiky jet black hair skipped her way over to me. I stopped in front of her. She was a beautiful girl, probably the prettiest girl I have ever seen.

'Hello, I'm Alice Cullen, I think we will be the bestest of friends!'

'Hi, I'm….Bella….Swan' I said startling.

'Why don't you come and hang out with me. I want you to meet some people' she grabbed my wrist and pulled me over o a group of beautiful people like her. I court eye of a little boy my age, he had bronze hair that glittered in the sun light. I think I had my first crush.

* * *

**(A/N: I would like to thank marisa holguin who gave me my first review on this story which i only published today 01.07.09)  
**


	3. The Cullen's

The Cullen's

'Ok, everyone, this is Bella, we are going to be the bestest of friends' said Alice with so much excitement.

'Bella this is my family' Alice's family didn't look like they were related; I thought it would have been rude for me to ask when I didn't know them.

'Hello I'm Rosalie I hope we can be good friends. This is Emmett and Jasper us 3 are the oldest we are in grade 2, you have also met Alice and this is Edward' Edward…what a lovely name no wonder why I liked him.


	4. Clumsiness Strikes Again

Clumsiness Strikes Again

As the bell rand I headed off to class, I realized Emmett and Edward were behind me and Alice was walking next to me. I turned around to see what Emmett and Edward were up to but I didn't notice a little boy heading towards me with his head in a book not watching where he was going either. Suddenly I ran into the boy and landed straight on top of him, I was so embarrassed.

'Get off of me!' yelled the boy from underneath me. I looked up to notice a hand there to help me get up; I was surprised to see it was Edward's hand not Alice's. I grabbed his hand, I blushed. I noticed that Emmett was roaring with laughter, I gave him a glare but that didn't help.

'Emmett, stop, that isn't very nice!' yelled Alice. I mouthed thanks to her and she gave a cheerful smile.

'Come on Bella we are going to be late to class' said Alice.

Edward, Alice and I hurried to English hoping that we aren't late; Lucky when we finally turned up to class the teacher had not arrived yet.

I was going to sit next to Alice but the seat had been taking by Jessica Stanley (there was something about her I didn't like), as I walked past Alice she apologized and Jessica gave me a snarling look. I didn't know where to sit and the teacher had just arrived.

'Excuse me, young lady, please sit down, there it a spare seat next to Edward Cullen at the front.' As I walked to my seat I noticed people were talking about me in front of me they probably thought I was deaf and couldn't hear them.

When I got to my seat I noticed that Edward was drawing in his notebook.

'What are you drawing, Edward?' he was quite a good drawer.

'I'm drawing blood-sucking vampires; I want to be one someday,'

'Me too, but I won't drink humans blood I will only drink animal blood'

'Girls can't be vampires only boys can' I was shocked by his remark because girls can do anything.

'Girls can do anything!' now I was annoyed

'Can not'

'Can too'

'Edward and Bella stop bickering your disturbing the class' said Miss Dot from the front of the classroom.

* * *

**_(A/N: I hope your enjoying my story please give me feed back cause this is my first story..thanks)_**


	5. Smoochy Smoochy

Smoochy Smoochy

**3:00pm School about to finish**

Math had been one boring lesson today. I had been watching the clock every few minutes waiting for class to finish. Finally the bell rang I sprung to my feet and headed to the door.

'Bella wait for me'' I turned around to wait for Alice who was putting her books into her mini country road bag.

'Hurry up Alice' Alice knew that I had a crush on Edward she said it was pretty easy to tell.

'Just because you want to see Edward, fine I will meet you at the front doors of the school okay.

'Alright, see you there shortly Bella, oh and if you see Jasper tell him I want to see him' Alice had a huge crush on Jasper; it was rather cute because he was older.

'Bella come here! What are they doing??' Alice was pointing out the front doors of the school where I was meant to meet her.

'Who is it Alice?'

'It is… Edward' Edward I was really curious what he was doing, I ran over to notice the Edward my crush was kissing Jessica Stanley one girl that I really hate, and now he is with my first ever major crush.

'Bella, don't be jealous okay' Alice tried to calm me down with her calm voice. Suddenly Alice and I heard Rosalie coming down the school's hall towards us.

'Bella and Alice what are you pointing at? You know it rude to point'

'Edward is kissing Jessica from our class' Alice and I had said together. Rosalie walked over to us and saw that we weren't lying, she grab Edward by the shirt and pulled him into the school hallway

'Rosalie, what was that for?' Edward knew exactly why Rosalie did that, he was even grinning about it thinking it was funny; Alice and I didn't find it funny because it nearly broke my heart.

'What's wrong with you Bella you look like you have seen a ghost?' The way Edward had said that he was probably referring to my skin because it is so pale but that is what it was always like.

'Ohh nothing, I got to go my Dad is here, bye' I mumbled

'See you tomorrow' they had all said together, voices like music.

'How was your day, Bells' asked Charlie with much enthusiasm to hear about my day.

'Wonderful'

'Did you make ay friends?'

'Yes I made…umm 1,2,4,6... I made 5 friends they're all brother's and sister's, they're the Cullen's'

'Ohh the Cullen's they're all adopted, did you know that?'

'No dad I didn't. Well I do now thanks dad'

We were finally home I ran up to my room to turn on my computer to see if I had gotten any emails from Renee or Alice.

'Bella come down at 6:00pm for dinner that's in 1 hour!' shouted Charlie from the kitchen.

* * *

**_(A/N: i tried to get this chapter longer. it was 1 and a half pages long on microsoft word so i hope it is pretty long)_**


	6. 1st Day Nerves Gone

First Day Nerves Gone

**7 Years Later: Grade 8**

'Hey Alice' I waved o her across the parking lot, we had been best friends since the first day of grade 1.

I ran over to her and Edward. I still had a crush on Edward from grade 1. 'Are we still good for tonight at your place at 8:00pm' Alice had planned one of her fun Sleepovers which is held in Alice's huge Party room.

'Definitely, I would never cancel one of my sleepovers unless it was a life or death situation' we both giggled.

'So where is everyone?' I asked Alice because none of her family was in site unlike normal.

'Well Emmett and Rosalie are hanging out at the Café down the road, Jasper is at the library and I'm about to go and hang with him and possibly flirt with him, oh and Edward is at his locker kissing girls like normal no surprise there' Alice still liked Jasper. Edward was known as the school player ever since grade 1 on the first day when he was court kissing Jessica Stanley. I was so jealous of all the girls in the school because every one of the girls in the school (except Alice and Rosalie) all liked Edward. But I didn't have a crush on Edward because of his looks (well maybe that's part of it), but once you get know him he was kind and nice. Not anything you would think he would be like with his reputation.

'Here comes, Edward' said Alice

'Wow what happened?' I mumbled. Edward's shirt was torn and his hair was a mess.

'Hey, Bells' Edward also called me Bells like Charlie.

'What happened to you?' I had a feeling Jessica did this

'Oh just the normal person'

'Jess' Alice and I said together

'Yer she is such a good kisser….like me' he chuckled 'Bella, I bet you want at least some of me, you're the only girl I haven't kissed in our grade' He grinned. I had to admit I did want some of him.

'Maybe tonight at the sleepover, because we are playing extreme truth or dare' Alice's extreme truth or dare was really extreme.

'well I better head home before Charlie gets angry cause I'm late, I will see you tonight at 8:00pm..won't be late' Alice waved goodbye and Edward blew me a kiss to be funny.


End file.
